The spirit of fire and the snow fairy
by musica the sayain
Summary: Well Johnny blaze will have no place in this story it will be his son Matt Blaze that inherits his powers and goes to Yokai Academy.(rated m for sexual themes and language) (straight relationships only but there will be gay jokes) OcXMizore, TsukuneXMoka.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone Musica here with a new story, and i must say this one is going to be fun Ghost Rider in Yokai. Awesome right? Well Johnny blaze will have no place in this story it will be his son Matt Blaze that inherits his powers and goes to Yokai Academy.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Them song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

~ **New place** ~

Chapter 1

A new beginning

~ **Some place in Japan** ~

"Matt get up you need to get to the new school1", his dad calls from him. "I know dad i just got up!" Matt yells back while he`s getting his black leather jacket and black pants on, Matt looks into the mirror. "New school new people what can go wrong" Matt says to himself and the 18 year old looking back to him in the mirror changes into a skeleton covered in blue flames, **"go get em tiger"** , the skeleton says it was weird when Matt became the ghost rider insisted of his father being it anymore, but the weirdest part was when the Ghost Rider grew to like Matt seeing that this is the riders last person he'll share a body with he had to like Matt. "thanks man" Matt says as the Rider disappears

"Matt you know what we talked about" his dad says, "yeah no powers or weapons" Matt says as he eats his breakfast. "That means no knife or gun" Johnny looks to him "but dad" Matt complains "no buts i`m letting you take the bike and chain" his dad sighs as he takes his and switchblade knife. Matt gets up, "well i have a long drive so see you later dad," Matt and his dad never had a hugging relationship but today His dad Johnny hugged him, "see you in four years" His dad nods and pushes him out the door and shuts it behind him, "yeah whatever dad" Matt drives off to the city and wonders what changed in his father and why now. **"Must just be the hooker he fucked last night"** , the ghost rider teases "no that or the shit he calls food" They laugh at the jokes the rider makes about the hooker.

~ **The Bus stop with Tsukune** ~

"Hay Rider should we help that guy find the bus?" Matt asked but the Rider stayed quite not knowing what to say, "hey you need a lift to Yokai Academy?" Matt asked and He pulled to a stop and turned off the motorcycle "yeah i do actually" the young man said, "by the way man name is Tsukune Aono" He reaches out to shake Matts hand and they shake hands "Matt Blaze" Matt says hopping no one knows his father's name, "well we should get going" Tsukune says as he gets on the bike behind Matt, "don`t worry if you need to hold on to me this baby has 950 horsepower" Tsukune looks at him in shock "how?" Matt smirks "family secret" Ghost rider laughs in his mind knowing the truth that it`s because of himself

~ **Strange tunnel** ~

"Um Matt what's going on" Tsukune asks as strange lights fill the tunnel and they see a light and the seacen changes to a red skyed area with dead trees and a graveyard, **'Matt i feel strange souls here aside from Tsukune and yours everything else feels strange'** the Ghost rider thinks to Matt, a girl on a bike with pink hair and green eyes zooms past them and then bike wheel hits a rock and she falls but Tsukune runs and catches her in the nick of time "hey girl are you okay" Tsukune asks as Matt walks over to her "i`m fine but my bike" Matt laughs "that`s not a bike" she looks like she`s about to cry "oh crap i'm sorry i`ll fix it for you" Matt says **'pussy whipped i say'** Ghost rider says as he laughs in his mind. She bites Tsukune's neck, "w-what the hell?!" Tsukune yells as the girl drinks his blood **'Matt stay away from the crazy ones'** Ghost Rider jokes as Matt pushes him out of mind, and the girl pulls away from Tsukune's neck. "My name is Moka Akashiya and as you can guess i`m a vampire."

'Rider is she evil' Matt asks the rider in his mind **'no she's not but very strong'** the rider confirms, "so moka was it we owe you our names then" Matt says as he picks up her broken bicycle "my name is Tsukune Aono and the guy with your bike is Matt Blaze" Matt is hard at work while Tsukune introduces them "yeah hi whatever" Matt gets back to work and rubs his eye`s "there all better" Matt wheels her bicycle over to her "good as new" Moka hugs Matt but pulls away just as quickly "Blaze where does that name sound familiar" Moka thinks but shakes her head "never mind, are you two new here?" Moka asks. Matt nods and Tsukune walks to the school with her.

~ **Forest before the school** ~

' **Matt we are being watched'** The Rider warns him 'yeah i know i wanted to wait tell Tsukune and Moka where gone' Matt replies **'wise choice my friend'** The Rider says as Matt turns around. "I know you're there whoever you are" Matt says as a blue haired girl steps out from behind the trees and looks at Matt, "what are you?" the blue haired girl asks as she approaches him "if i told you, you would run" Matt glares at her and she stops ten feet in front of him. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki", normally a girl asking what Matt is would have caused him to just turn his back and walk away but this girl, it`s like Matt wanted nothing more than to stand by her side as he took a step towards her she did the same, "i know who your father is Matt Blaze" as Mizore says that she smiles "you and i are the same both alone in this world so let's be together" she said and hugs him **'Matt remember what i said about the crazies'** the rider yells in his mind 'yeah' Matt replies **'forget it, i can tell you like her so befriend her'** the rider says as his voice fades.

A guy pushes Mizore to the ground and rips off her skirt **'do it'** the rider says and Matt`s skin boils off and catches fire, **"hay dirt bag"** Matt/rider says and punches the guy off her helps Mizore to her feet "M-matt?" Mizore says in fear as he walks over to the guy that tried to rape her **"i don't like you"** Matt/Rider says as he throws him into a tree knocking him out, thus making Matt turn back to normal "Mizore, i`m the ghost rider" Matt says as he looks downing thinking she will run away but to his surprise she hugs him. "Matt you saved me don't be afraid of who you are" Mizore says as she hugs him, "Mizore we should get to class" Matt says as the hold hands all the way to the classroom.

~ **Classroom** ~

Mizore goes into the classroom first and Matt gets a little pissed hearing all the guys saying how hot she is and how much they would like to bang her but then Matt steps in and everyone goes quiet. "Excuse me but your classroom is two doors down" Mrs. nekonome says "um no it`s not my paper says class 1-A second floor" then Matts dad steps behind him "guess who" His dad says as he covers Matt`s eyes, "oh you have a son" Mrs. nekonome asks and looks at them "yes his name is matt i`m gonna say this now he's the ghost rider" his dad says as he get an elbow to the gut and Matt walks to a guy in a desk next to Mizore "your in my seat" the guy stands up and is a few inches taller than him "you want it you take it" he says as he spits into Matt's face, Matt wipes the goblin spit off his eyelid, and a chain lifts the guy up and then to Matt's face, "there is a seat on the other side of the room go sit in it" Matt says as he places the guy down. He runs over to the empty desk in fear and Mizore blushes and looks away as Matt sits next to her.

"Okay class back to the topic at hand, demon and human pacts what are they what do they do" says and clears her throat " care to explain" His dad a.k.a smiles "yes of course, well a demon human pact can do many things make you rich, give you the girl of your dreams but for a price" Matt's dad looks to him "in mine and my sons case we have a split curse, that makes him the ghost rider, the devil's bounty hunter and makes me well the devil" Matt tilts his head and nods back smiling knowing what to do. "Matt your dad is the devil?" Tsukune taps his shoulder and whispers to him, Matt nods and looks to Mizore and she looks down knowing that one being ice and the other fire makes them unable to be together. "Matt i`m afraid we can`t" Matt puts a hand onto her back and he smiles "fuck logic you're going to be my friend and you will like it" Mizore blushes as he said this and then Mrs. Nekonome speaks up, "Matt detention for sarwing" then his father smirks.

~ **After class** ~

Mizore got up from her desk and waited for Matt to get don`t with the last few problems, when he did he set it on `s desk and walked over to Mizore, "want to get a quick snack before our next class?" Matt asked and Mizore nodded and walked next to Matt thinking that they would just walk Matt held her hand gently and she was surprised that his body temperature was normal not has hot as fire 'i wonder, to think how strong is the ghost rider' Mizore thinks to herself. "Mizore we need to talk, it`s about friends" Mizore tilts her head when Matt said that, "what is there to talk about?" Mizore asks as Tsukune and Moka walk over to Matt "wow matt i didn't know you were a Z-class monster!" Moka exclaimed and Tsukune smiled and went to put an arm around Matt but Mizore stopped him with and ice shard, "this is what i wanted to talk about Mizore, me, Moka, and Tsukune we are your friends" Matt said as he caught the ice shard. "No i`m alone in this world again" Mizore says as she starts to freeze the ground around her and gets ice claws and goes to slice Moka and Tsukune "Mizore stop!" Matt yells to her and hugs her and her icy form starts to fade. "Mizore you are not alone, and from this day forward you never will be"

Mizore cries on Matts chest, he rubs her back as she cries, "Matt`s right Mizore we are your friends" Moka says as she puts a hand onto Mizore`s shoulder, "thank you, you three" Mizore looks up and wipes her tears and puts a new lollipop into her mouth. "Now that we have that sorted out let's go get that snack" Matt says as he puts an arm around Mizore and jokes with Tsukune "sorry Tsukune it wouldn't work i'm already taken" they both laugh and Moka pouts and holds onto Tsukune's left arm. "Hay Mizore i was wondering what you are i`ve seen a few things that can control ice but nothing like that" Matt says and she smiles up to him "i`m a snow fairy" she smiles and hands him a lollipop, he takes it and puts it into his mouth at first he feels as cold as ice then his inner fire takes over and takes the cold away, "thanks" matt says as the walk to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter and depending on how many views i get will determine how many chapters i do. Anyways here we go.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 2

Demon to succubus

 **~About a week after the fiasco of a first day of school~**

" **Turn the music down Matt"** the Rider complained as Matt walked to Mizore's dorm with Tsukune and Moka 'Rider i don't even have music on' Matt said to the Rider in his mind **'you've been think of all the songs you want to bang Mizore to'** Matt gets flustered and shoves the Rider out of his thoughts, "Matt are you okay?" Moka asks but matt just nods. "Just a feeling i`m getting like today something weird is going to happen" Mizore walks out of her room and waves to the group and she speed walks to them, "morning guys" Mizore says as she takes a hold of Matts hand. The group of four walk to their classroom and make stupid jokes tell they get to the stairs, then Matt seam to get on edge. "Matt what`s up" Tsukune asks seeing Matt scan the room, Matt gulps "nothing just my imagination" they walk into class and sit down, but Mrs. nekonome is gone for the day.

 **~Classroom~**

"Well class Mrs. nekonome is gone for the day due to family matters i`m your sub for the day" Matt's dad says as he opens the door and walks in and Matt rolls his eyes, "hey dad tell the class what happens when the ghost rider is near a demon of any kind" His dad sighs at this "how many times do i have to tell you there are now true demons left son and you would know if there was" his dad says as he turns to the blackboard and starts writing down the days assessment about the history of humans and monsters. "Hey Matt know any of this stuff?" Tsukune asks in a whisper, "no not a clue but i'll see if Rider does" Matt replies in a whisper 'hey rider i need some help out here' nothing for a second then **'talk to your father now say i said so'** Rider says before he goes back into the back of Matts mind. "Dad we need to talk "he" said we have to" His dad nods and they step out of the room.

 **~Outside the classroom~**

"Dad where are you going" Matt asks "away Matt, i can`t be around anymore since i`m not a monster or whatever the headmaster said i can teach one more day then i have to be gone" his father explains and Matt nods "well i guess this is goodbye" his dad smirks "yeah i just wanted to be sure you made friends like Mizore and Tsukune, their good eggs my son now go back to class". His dad says as he steps back into the class he turns around to wonder if his father stayed but this time he left for good. Which Matt understood why his father Johnny wanted him to live a life not be watched by his father.

 **~Back in the classroom~**

walks back in and looks at the blackboard and back to the class and sees them all doing their work and Matt shakes his head and understands. "Alright class today we going to have group assignment, in groups of four people i might add. And the assignment will be, two people will be the mother and father and the other two the children, the point is to find out how well you will fit in with humans if later in life you have a family" explains.

"Mizore want to be my partner?" Matt asks and she nods "yes but who will be the children?" Matt smirks and knows two people "Tsukune and Moka" They both look to Matt and Mizore "what is it Matt?" Tsukune asks and Matt gets up and tells both Moka and Tsukune that they need two people for the assignment they both agree to it without a fuss tell, "Matt why don't you get someone worth your time" a girl says to him, as matt turns to face her he shivers 'fucking succubus' matt thinks to himself **'bingo boyo'** the rider sighs to him and the girl comes up from behind him and hugs him pushing her breast onto his back making him blush and she purrs to him "my name's Kurumu Kurono" she puts a hand to his chin and has him turn to face her **'be careful we can still fall under her spell Matt'** the rider speaks out and Matt's mind goes blank, "Matt you good?" tsukune asks but he to falls under her spell. "Now boys come with me" Kurumu says and they get up and follow her. **'Matt you done fucked up just think how Mizore is going to take this'** , as the rider says that he turns to face Mizore and grabs tsukune and walks back to Moka and Mizore. "We can settle this later Kurumu" Matt says with a hint of Rider in his voice and she gulps.

 **~End of class~**

As people are leaving class Mizore stays at her desk, and as Matt goes to get up she grabs he leather jacket. "Mizore what is it?" he asks she stands up as well and looks to see if anyone else is looking and she kisses Matt on the lips lightly at first and she pulls away blushing, than Matt pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. Mizore wraps her arms around Matt's neck and he wraps his arms around her waist, but they stop as Tsukune taps Matt`s shoulder. "Save it for later you two" He jokes but the room goes cold and hot at the same time but as walks in they smile and Moka walks in behind her, "come on you three we have some work to do" Moka says happily and they decide to leave the room.

 **~lunch room~**

"Say Matt what did you mean by "settle this later" when you were talking to Kurumu?" Moka asked and she starts drinking her tomato juice, "nothing you need to worry about" Matt pauses from eating to speak and Mizore giggles and hands him a lollipop, Matt smiles and puts the lollipop in his pocket. "Matt, Tsukune~" Kurumu purrs and hugs them and puts them under her spell well she thinks but the rider puts up a barrier on Matts mind to keep him safe but Tsukune he failed to reach in time. "Come on boys let`s go away from these two girls and be alone" Tsukune gets up and fallows but Matt stays seated and starts drinking his chocolate milk, "no i have a lunch to eat and after this i have study hall" Matt says as he turns to face her and his eyes flicker with a deep blue flame, "fine well let's go Tsukune" as they leave Moka goes to run to Tsukune but Matt stops her "wait tell after all our classes then we`ll help him, knowing Tsukune he'll break her spell any second now" as he says that Tsukune comes back feeling the thing Matt asked for the rider to make he smirks "Tsukune put this on it will keep you from falling under her spell again" Matt hands Tsukune a ring that is pure blue steel. "Wait what" Tsukune exclaims as he is handed the ring and it fills him with a new power, "Tsukune that ring was made by the rider to give you powers similar to a fire god known as bahamut" Mizore steps back and looks at Matt 'how strong could the Ghost Rider be if a fire god is weak to him what could be strong to him?' Mizore questions herself.

 **~Ending of school for the day~**

' **Matt wake up you little bitch'** the rider tries to wake him and succeeds "i`m awake" Matt says and Mizore puts a lollipop into his mouth. "Good" she says and smiles as Matt gets up and kisses her cheek, "now let's go save Tsukune, that ring just protects his mind in two more hours or minutes the ring will fade", as the run of the classroom the sky goes red and bats fly towards where Moka and Tsukune are.

 **~Outside with alt Moka~**

"How about i rip your wings off to make sure nothing like this happens again" alt Moka says as and Kurumu screams as alt Moka grabs her wings and starts to pull but chains bind alt Moka in place and Matt in ghost rider walks over to Kurumu. **"Moka let her wings go"** Matt/Rider says as he takes her hands off Kurumu's wings and Matt turns back to normal as the ring disappears.

Kurumu gets up crying and goes to runoff but a chain stops her, "Kurumu what i wanted to tell you was if you want real love don`t use your powers, be yourself and have someone fall in love with you for real" as Matt says this he has the chain let her go and he turns to face Mizore and she blushes and nods and goes over to Kurumu "you can be our friend if you want Kurumu" Mizore says 'damn Matt is rubbing off on me' Moka thinks to herself as Matt turns to face her "looks like i`m not the only one with another personality" Matt says as he stares into the red eyes of alt Moka, "next time rider we'll finish this" she states as she puts her rosairo back on. Tsukune catches her as she falls down "i`ll take her to the school nurse" Matt nods and turns to look at Kurumu and she has left them. "Hey Mizore we should call it a day" Matt says and she is under his arm, "sounds good" Mizore says and matt walks her to her dorm and kisses her cheek, "good night Mizore" matt says as he smiles and walks down the stairs "night Matt" Mizore waves and blows him a kiss he catechs it and puts it in his pocket and walks off to his dorm room.

(that`s it for this chapter)

Now to answer a few questions i do plan for lemons but not tell later since the Rider kind of keeps matt from doing anything like that but will later give in but for now only kissing and seeing panties and bras. Musica signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for spirit of fire and the snow fairy, every ten chapters i'm going switch between the two stories saiyans of DXD and this one tell the both reach 20 chapters then i'm going to be done with them. Don`t worry i'll make more stories, i don't know what they'll be just yet i`ve been talking to my friend and i may bring back the fairy tailXDragon ball z i know for sure Musica(my oc) will be in the next story i do. I`m not done with saiyans of DXD yet ten more chapters on that then i`m done.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 3

The witch and the demon.

 **~In the classroom~**

The group is taking the mid year exams Matt and Moka fly thought theirs, thanks to the Ghost rider Matt acced the history part of the test and science part. A few minutes later Matt and Moka turn theirs, and the are told to leave the room because others are still taking their test.

"So Moka this is the first time we can talk to each other" Matt says as Moka nods and they go to the lunchroom and sit at there table. "Matt can i ask you something, it`s about the ghost rider?" Matt sighs and nods, "when you turn is the ghost rider in control" Matt looks down and shakes his head no. "if he was i would not be talking with you" Matt says as he looks up to her "the one time the Ghost was in charge, i woke up three days later in a burnt down city in america" Matt looks away and sighs. "We may be friends but if he gets in control i won't be able to do a thing to stop him".

As Moka and Matt were talk Mizore and Tsukune walk in and sit down Mizore next to Matt and Tsukune next to Moka, "hey you two what`s up?" Tsukune asks as he smiles and puts and arm around Moka and Kurumu pops up under Tsukune's other arm "hi Tsukune" she says and puts her arms around him.

As she says that a metal gong hits everyone's heads but Matt`s, Matt blocks the one that would have hit Mizore, **'we are not alone'** the rider speaks to matt 'yeah i got that' he says back, he feels someone hug him from behind "Matt be my boyfriend" a girl's voice says and looks to Mizore. "Sorry i`m spoken for" he feels Mizore calm down but the girl hugs him tighter, "don`t worry i`ll get bigger" she says as she pushes her chest onto his back and other people start to murmuring "why is Yukari hanging around them" one guy says as he walks past them. "Yukari i`m dating someone already" Matt looks to Mizore and smiles.

"No, no, no" Yukari says as she squeezes him tighter as she begins to cry and Moka walks over to her and puts a hand to her cheek, "no need to cry" she smiles and puts a hand to Yukari`s cheek and Yukari hugs Moka. Tsukune smiles and Matt nods "Yukari you can hang with us if you chose" Yukari shakes her head and rubs her face around in Mokas breast "no all i need is Moka" she says as she gets behind moka and squeezes her breast.

 **~Later~**

"Um Yukari could you let my breast go?" Moka asks as Yukari shakes her head and keeps her hands on Moka's breast "there so big~" Yukari says as she keeps squeezes them, every time she does the ghost rider makes a squeak sound and it starts to make Matt mad, but Mizore puts a hand on his shoulder "let's go look at our scores" she says knowing that Matt is agitated by Yukari denying his offer to be their friend.

As they go to the scoreboard the ghost rider starts squeaking again then "oh my god ghost rider what do you want?!" Matt yells and hits his head **'i'm not doing anything the girl is a witch, she`s making me do things to piss you off'** the rider says in his mind trying to calm him down and Yukari runs off giggling and Matt looks at his score a solid 175/180 second best and Moka is 5 points under him. "I need to get out of here Yukari is doing something to the rider to turn him against me" Matt says this as Mizore follows him to the forest.

 **~The forest~**

"The sounds have stopped" Matt says as he stops walking and sits down, Mizore sits next to him and hugs him, "thank you Matt" Mizore holds onto him and he giggles and pets her. "Mizore i won't leave you no matter what" Mizore looks up to him as he says that and kisses him and pulls away "i love you Matt" Mizore blushes and looks away "i love you to Mizore"

 **~Outside the school infirmary~**

"Moka i swear i`m not doing anything" Tsukune says as he takes down Kurumus panties, "Tsukune do you like me at all" Moka runs off crying. "Moka stop" as Tsukune gets up he is forced down and kept in the room. "Kurumu go find Matt he`ll know what to do", Tsukune says as Kurumu runs out to find Matt. while Matt and Mizore are on their way back to the school and Kurumu runs into Matt, "M-matt tsukune needs your help" Kurumu pants and Matt looks to MIzore, "lets go" Matt says and he starts running to help Tsukune.

Three lizard men surround Yukari and change form, "Moka help me!" she cries out but moka is nowhere to be seen, Yukari is lifted off the ground and choked till she passes out but insted of hitting the ground chains catch her and carry her over to Matt, "Men should not hurt girls" Matt makes a fireball in his hand, "hey MIzore have you had fried lizard?" she grins and shakes her head "no Matt i haven't" He smiles and nods "it`s good how about i make us some right now". The lizard men go to run away but chains come out of the ground and hold them in place and he opens portals to their rooms and sends them away. "Matt did you send them to hell?" MIzore asks concerned "no just to their rooms while sending them through hell" Matt jokes and walks to Yukari.

 **~Night time in school infirmary~**

Matt walks in and pulls up a chair next to Yukari and makes a small blue flame in his and and uses it to heal Yukari. "Your lucky i don`t kill people anymore" he sighs as she gets up and Matt jumps out the windowand lands on his bike and drives to his dorm.

 **~Matts room~**

The place is trashed and a paper on the wall that says 'leave or she dies', matt`s face twitches with anger **'Matt calm down he can't be here'** the ghost rider says as he tries to calm Matt down "Rider if he`s here Mizore is not safe" Matt runs out of his dorm and runs to Mizore`s dorm. Scared that Kuyo is here and that he wants to pick up where their fight left off.

Matt knocks on Mizore`s door, "Mizore are you okay, are you there" Matt says quickly and opens the door "Mizore are you here?" he asks and she answers from the kitchen "yeah i`m in the kitchen" Matt sighs with relief and sits down. "What`s up Matt and why are you sweaty?" Mizore asks as she takes off an apron and sits down next to him, "and you should be at your dorm, boys are not allowed in girls dorms at night" she says as she rest her head on his shoulder. "Mizore did i ever tell that i used to have a friend before you and Tsukune and his name was Kuyo" Mizore gets up and looks at him "the leader of the school police?" Matt gets up as she says that "so he`s here, well he turned his back to me and i almost died but i came after him and he shot me" Mizore looks at him in shock and hugs him "tell me everything".

(that`s it for this chapter)

Well this chapter has been fun since i`m getting more reviews and this isn`t even my main story, but i`m coming to like this one since Matt is my OC that is almost like me in a way, i`m going to give his Bio in the next chapter and go into depth what he`s like and what he likes so look forward to that. Musica signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter, few announcements for the next few weeks i`m going to be taking ideas for new stories and looking for a beta reader, i had a small mishap with chapter 3 and reposted chapter 2. I`m sorry for that i had a bad day and just wanted to finish it so i clicked the wrong one i don't intend to make that mistake again but if i do just let me know and i`ll fix it anyways. I`ve been thinking about another story and i want you all to give me an idea you would like me to do or do my Akame ga killXdragon ball z(musica or leon). Now i have something to let you all know ahead of time my older cousin is going to be getting married so i`m going to do a one shot story of havens lost propertyXdragon ball z because that's my cousins favorite anime and i feel like it would mean a lot to me and her if you read it and thank her for getting me into fanfic in the first place, oh matt has never gone full rider in a long time since Kuyo he only gets blue flames on his arms and loses an eye so this will help explain the flashback is four years ago in tokyo japan.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 4

Water is bad for Ghost Rider

"So Matt tell me how you know Kuyo" Mizore says and he nods "as long as you tell no one not even Tsukune and Moka" she nods and shakes his hand "i promise" she says and Matt sighs "it started four years ago when i was 14".

 **~Flashback~**

"Come on Kuyo leave the girl alone" Matt says as he snaps a demon's neck, "why do you have to ruin my fun Rider" Kuyo complains as he goes to strip the girl Matt takes his hand away. "We don't do that and you know that" Kuyo pulls away "we hunt evil demon`s and for what nothing we don't get a thing out of it, it's so lame and would you care to explain why it's worth it".

Matt shrugs and looks to the girl and gets a skeleton hand and wipes her memory, "Kuyo if you don't grow up i`ll make you" Matt stands up to Kuyo and holds him by his collar of his shirt "will you two boys stop fighting" Johnny, Matt`s dad pushes them apart and walks past them. "We have to protect humans and good monster kind so don't go turning on each other" Matt and Kuyo turn away from each other and get on their motorcycles. "Why did your mothers have to be so stubborn" Johnny says to himself. "At least my mom wasn't an LA slut" Kuyo says and Matt gets up and pushes him off his motorcycle, "take that back you dumb shit" Kuyo pushes him and they start to change one into a flaming fox the other into a skeleton surrounded by deep red flames and smoke making his clothes bubble from the heat.

Johnny looks over to his bike and they are lifted off the grounds by chains "you boys are going to be the death of me" he sighs and the turn back to normal and the get back on their back and drive off to a by the hour flea bag. "Dad why can't we get a real hotel" Kuyo asks being the older brother he don't care what happens, "we don't have the money" Johnny says while he looks for bed bugs and rolls out a sheet he stole on to the nasty mattress. "Where did Matt go" Kuyo asks and does the same to his bed, "said something about seeing a girl he likes" Johnny says as he lays down and a bed bug goes to bite him but he stabs it with a knife. "I`m going to find him" Kuyo says as he gets out his chair and puts on his red jacket and he walks to town.

As Matt was walking in town with his friend Emily they go to a store and she would like some lunch but Matt has no money, "sorry Emily i don't have any money" Matt looks down and Emily bumps his shoulder, "don't worry i have some money" she giggles "jerk" Matt giggles "Bitch" they both laugh and hold hands as they get some honey buns. "Thanks Emily" Matt says as he eats a honey bun "mouth closed" she says as she opens one and giggles. When Matt and Emily finish the honey buns Kuyo was watching from a distance, "so matt how long tell you leave this time?" Matt shrugs "i don't know but everytime i leave i feel like i left something behind" Emily blushes and lays her head on his shoulder, "bitch" she giggles "jerk" Matt sighs and some guys walk over to them and pull Emily's hair "hey let her go" as matt says that he is knocked out by Kuyo.

Hours later Matt and Emily wake up in a room chained down Matt by barb wire and Emily with razor wire, she screams out in pain and Matt closes his eyes, "Kuyo where are you i can feel your fire in this room" as he says that Kuyo steps over to Emily and smiles "she is a cutie little brother" as Kuyo says that his finger makes a orange flame and burns her cheek by writing 666. "Brother you leave her alone" Matt says as he tries to get up but his flesh is torn as he does. "Move anymore and she dies" Kuyo smirks and puts his hand to her neck **"surprise"** full Rider/Matt says, he brakes the barb wire and walks over to Kuyo and slams him down but as he does he hears a snap and turns to see the real Kuyo snap Emily's neck and the fire clone disappears, "you never learn brother" as he steps over to Matt a chain goes through him and Kuyo is lifted off the ground. **"Emily was my only friend now i'm going to be an only child"** full Matt rider says and burns his soul or so he thought.

 **~Flashback end~**

"So there you have it me and Kuyo are brothers" Matt says and shuts his eyes, "Matt are you okay?" Mizore asks and puts her arms around him and he hugs her back "i'm better now" he kisses her forehead as he holds her close and lays down on her couch. "If my brother is here i have to stay by your side" has he says he starts to fall asleep and Mizore looks to check the time and it`s 1:32 am, "goodnight my love" Mizore says as she gets a blanket for him but lays with him and covers up, 'i wonder why he has never gone full rider if he's so strong he could have killed Kuyo' Mizore thinks to herself and drifts into a peaceful sleep the the sun rises.

 **~Next day~**

Mizore is still asleep as Matt gets up and goes into the kitchen and starts to cook two three course breakfasts for himself and Mizore, "maybe i should turn on some music" Matt says to himself and takes out his phone and turns on Stan Bush-Dare, as he`s cooking Mizore gets up and gets a shower and as she walks to her dresser she hears Matt singing Bad by Michael Jackson and dancing to the song to boast, "hey i didn't know you could dance" Mizore says as Matt turns around and blushes like crazy, "yeah i can and sing, i'm just really shy about it" he looks down. "There is a talent show next month you should enter" Mizore says trying to encourage him Matt nods and smiles, "fine as long as you enter with me" Mizore giggles as Matt says that and she nods.

 **~later while looking for a club~**

"Hey why don't we join the swim club" Tsukune asks and Kurumu agrees holding one of his arms and Moka`s on the other. "S-sure" Moka says and Matt shivers and Mizore looks at him and tilts her head thinking, "sounds like fun" Matt says as Yukari jumps onto his back he just sighs and she giggles as they walk.

As they walk past the swim club the Rider speaks out to Matt **'i hate water as much as you do'** Matt shakes his head knowing that the flame of the rider can only handle so much water, taking a bath is fine but swimming is not good for the flame, "come on Matt we need to get changed" Tsukune says and he throws Matt a pair of swimming trunks "no you go on a head i`ll just relax" Matt says as he sits down next to Moka and Mizore walks over to him and asks "does water hurt you like it does Moka?" Moka shivers and Matt gets up "it shows my true form if i`m in too much water" Matt says as he puts hi hand in and it becomes a skeleton hand **'you're welcome pussy'** the rider says knowing Matt can't swim, but as long as the rider don`t make himself known he`ll be fine in water.

"I`ll just watch you Mizore, and you look good in your swimsuit" Matt blushes looking at Mizore in a purple bikini with white stripes, "i see you like me in my bikini Matt~" she purrs to him teasing him. "Come on Mizore" Kurumu says and jumps into the pool splashing Mizore "you're going to pay for that" Mizore says and jumps in and starts splashing Kurumu.

"Hey me and Moka are going to go get some snacks we`ll be back shortly" Matt says as he gets up and so does Moka, don't notice as Matt and Moka get up and head to the store. "Matt you know there was a snack bar" Moka says "Moka yes water is bad for the ghost rider, but i can`t swim" Matt says as he looks down entering the school store and Matt pays for a twelve pack of and a bunch of chocolate "don't tell anyone okay" Matt says and Moka nods **'get back to the others they need your guy`s help'** the rider says and Matt nods and looks to Moka "the gang needs our help right now" Matt says as he runs with the stuff he bought.

 **~Back at the pool~**

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari are trying to save Tsukune from a horde of mermaids. Matt gulps as he jumps in the pool **'fine this one time'** the ghost rider says as the water boils the mermaids scramble out of the water to be face to face with alt Moka, as they try to get out of the boiling water she kicks them back in and Matt`s chains pull him out **"i forgot you can't swim Matt"** The Rider says "yeah whatever" Matt says back and he picks up the leader mermaid and throws her away from the school. **"Moka this is the one time we'll have time to face off"** Matt/Rider says and she smirks "no this time ghost rider, when you become whole again then we can face off" alt Moka says and she puts the rosairo back on and falls into Tsukune's arms. "Mizore are you okay?" Matt asks as she hugs him "yes my love" Mizore kisses him and holds onto him.

((that`s it for this chapter))

Well this was a fun one and soon my beta reader will be helping me out with this so i`ll be doing better content, unless you like what i`m doing. Then i`ll keep things the same but with help now i would like to think all of you for liking this story and i would like to know if you want me to start my new story or work on this one some more, so please let me know i want to know what you all want so i`ll be able to please the majority of you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone Musica here i would like to thank you all for the fallows and reviews, now some time soon after i re-watch akame ga kill i`ll do my agkXdbz story but i would like to know who you would like to see in it Musica or Leon, i would include the others but i feel like doing the separate story would be better, i also have but a poll on my profile so i can see what you all want, to do this new story or not. Some bad new i broke up with my girlfriend so yeah there's that, that will not affect how i write but it may affect how often i update, since she would help me with final drafts and whatnot, aside from that i found my beta reader, my best friend and she has helped me quite a bit, now aside from that shit here we go next chapter. This is going to be my last chapter for this story for a while since i need to work on Saiyans of DXD i`m going to call it at 15 chapters. Fun fact on Matt the most Rider has been in control was 50% and that was when he fought with Kuyo. and for Tsukune and Matt there will be from time to time a little bro-mance. I will also be accepting fan art, if anyone would like to draw them, send them to my email  . 

Chapter 5

Hell hounds in the school.

"Mrs. Nekonome what are you talking about?" Tsukune questioned, "the newspaper club would be perfect for you guys" Tsukune sighs, Matt uses his fire to dry off and nods "anything would be better than this" Kurumu says as she gets up and helps Tsukune up but gets pushed by Moka and they end up fighting. "Would you like some help up" Matt says and winks letting Tsukune know to play along "thanks bae" Tsukune jokes and Matt nods in approval.

Mrs. Nekonome sighs and turns around, "please follow me" she says and follow her and Mizore hits the back of Matts head jokingly "harder mommy" Matt jokes and Mizore turns bright red.

They walk into a club room, "the president of the club will be here shortly" Mrs. Nekonome says as a guy walks in and right off the bat Matt and Tsukune smell wet dog, "why does it smell like wet dog, i hate dogs" Matt says and a girl that just got out of shower steps out from behind him and Matt shakes his head. "No, no, no, anyone but her" he gets up but as strong as he is he can't move because Mizore froze his chair, "who is this Ginei?" Mrs. Nekonome asks and the girl says, "my name is Shadow" she says and hides behind Ginei and smirks.

"Shadow how did you get out i sealed the doors to hell a long time ago" Matt says and tries to move, and she giggles "your brother let me out, he`s nice to fellow demons unlike you" Shadow says and she goes over to him "to think i used to be your hell hound" She turns away and walks back over to Ginei, "well aside from this little mess, let me tell you what this club is all about" Ginei says and explains the job of the newspaper club, Matt drifts into his mind **'i can't believe she's here and your sure you locked the gates'** the rider asks 'yes with the holy chain given to us by god' Matt replies and opens his eyes 'what could she want' Matt holds Mizore's hand, **'i wish i knew partner what do you say after we are done here we go hangout with Mizore'** the rider suggest 'yeah sounds good and we should save that for tonight and you know it' Matt and the rider joke.

"Matt are you paying attention?" Tsukune asks as he shakes Matt "yeah just talking rider" Tsukune "i`m sure you two were not fantasizing about Mizore" Tsukune jokes and Matt turns a deep shade of red. "Maybe we were maybe we weren't" Matt smirks and looks to Mizore and hands him a lollipop, he accepts and puts it in his mouth. "Hey Tsukune you think you all would like to come over and study tonight". Tsukune nods and so does Moka "yeah sounds like fun" Kurumu says and Yukari giggles with excitement, "yay senpai is going to let me into his room" she says and Matt rolls his eyes "sure when should we show up?" Mizore asks "anytime but i would prefer after we are done here" Matt says and they agree. Across the room Shadow thinks to herself 'Matt is my senpai not that little witches he`s mine' Shadow keeps to herself and Ginei sighs, "does no one listen to me" he says out loud and gets up "i`m going to go find a scoop, the rest of you find something to do here" Ginei says and he leaves the room.

"Want to go to my place and chill out there" Matt says and gets up "would be more fun then sitting here" Tsukune agrees and they all get up and Kurumu looks over to Shadow "i can tell when someone is a real girl and you're not" she says, Shadow blushes "you're right i'm not" Shadow looks down, "just because your a femboy doesn't mean Matt don`t like you" Kurumu says and Shadow shakes his head "it`s not that, i wasn't there for him when he needed me so since then he has hated me" Shadow starts crying and Kurumu holds his hand "come on let's go sort this out now" Kurumu says and follows the rest of them

 **~Matt`s dorm~**

"Look so you want to know why i hate Shadow, he let my old friend Emily die and have me almost lose myself in rage" Matt gets up and glares at Shadow and he starts crying and Kurumu holds him, "you need not be so mean Matt" Kurumu says and stands up to him "Kurumu you have no idea what a hellhound is to the ghost rider" Matt says and turns away "hell hounds are meant to protect them friends and family to the ghost rider and when they fail, the only way to make it up the their master is to die" Matt says and looks to Shadow, "i released him from my side so he could live, but no matter what he does 'for me' i can't forgive him" Tsukune notices Matt hinting at something "what if he served someone like Kurumu?" Tsukune asks and Matt gives a slight nod "if she accepted him and did the blood pact all would be forgiven" Matt smirks and notices Shadow look up and smiles. "Kurumu?" Shadow asks and she turns to face him "i don't know does it hurt" she asks, "like your dying" Matt says,

Kurumu nods "if that's what it takes" Shadow beams with happiness Mizore pulls Matt aside for a second "Matt will you forgive him truely?" Mizore asks "yes but i can`t forget it, he was a good friend a little wired but a good friend" Matt says and takes out a small knife "well i have to bond them really quick so i`ll be right back love" Matt gives a quick kiss to Mizore and makes a small cut on Shadows hand, "okay Kurumu hand" Kurumu puts her hand on Matts and he makes a cut on her hand then puts there hand together and starts speaking demon tongue and pain shoots through them both and they both fall to the ground "Shadow" Matt says and he nods "Kurumu" she nods and a purple light fills the room and a blue mark appears on Kurumus hand and a blue one on Shadows hand, they both pass out from the pain.

"Well that was easy" Matt says and picks them both up and sets them on the couch "that looked like it hurt" Moka says worried about them "it did but it was all in their minds not body" Matt says and gets some ice water "what does that mean?" Yukari asks "that means if their minds were stronger they would not have felt a thing" Matt splashes them with the ice water and they both wake up "why did you do that?" Kurumu asks "i`m not going to let you both sleep they day away" Matt says as Shadow wakes up.

"Did it work?" Shadow asks and Matt nods "yeah and you two have a stronger bond then me and you did Shadow" Matt says and hand them both some juice "it helps" Matt says and gets up and Mizore giggles and she freezes his pants to the coffee table "not cool bae" Matt says and Tsukune says "i can`t do that" everyone laughs and after a few seconds Mizore lets Matt up. "Kurumu Shadows call is 'hell fire' so whenever you need him just say the words" Matt says and Kurumu nods "mrs. Kurumu don't be afraid to ask for me, i`ll come to your call" Shadow says.

"Okay it`s like 9:00pm we should be going to bed" Yukari says and she waves as she walks out the door, after a few minutes Kurumu and Shadow leave. "Well we are going to be leaving as well" Moka says and she gets up with Tsukune. "Night you two" Matt says as they walk out of them room, and as they shut the door Mizore jumps onto Matt and starts kissing him.

Matt kisses her back and he takes his jacket and shirt off, "Matt are we aloud to do this?" Mizore asks and shrugs "not that i know of" as he says that Mizore takes her shirt off and kisses Matt some more and uses tongue this time around, Matt undoes her bra and she takes it off and then Matt takes his pants off and so does Mizore.

"Matt this is my first take it slow" Mizore blushes and Matt nods "same here babe" when Matt says that he gently rubs her crotch and he kisses her. She pants and starts moving her hips at his touch and Matt starts to get hard and once she notices it she blushes and gets wet from the sight of her boyfriend's hard from touching her, "m-matt i want it now~" Mizore pants and she moves his underwear so she can suck on his dick.

Mizore licks the tip "m-mizore~" Matt pants and she starts to lick faster and sucks on the tip and swirls her tongue around and Matts precum starts to come out "mizore i`m cumming~" Matt moans and she keeps her mouth on his cock and he cums into her mouth.

Mizore swallows it and gets over top of him and she moves her panties to show her dripping wet pussy, "i`m ready" she says as she puts the tip in and she starts crying as his cock goes deeper breaking her hymen and she cries as he all the way inside her and blood drips onto the couch, "we can start when your ready" Matt says as he holds onto her, as he says that Mizore starts moving her hips slowly. "Just take it slow okay~" she moans and pants.

Matt nods and starts to thrust slowly and kisses her and grabs her butt for leverage and she gasps and she starts to speed up Matt smirks and speeds up to her pace, "matt i'm cumming" she cums onto his cock, and matt doesn't stop thrusting "i'm not done yet~" he pants and starts to thrust harder and she pants and moans feeling him speed up, "not so hard~" she pants and matt silences her with a kiss and he pins her down and keeps thrusting, "i`m going to cum~" Matt pulls away and pants", she blushes more "do it inside me" he nods and with a few more thrust he cums into her womb and she cums again feeling his seed fill her womb.

He pulls out and picks her up and lays her on his bed, "i love you Matt" Mizore pants and cuddles Matt as he lays with her. "I love you too Mizore" he holds her close and they both fall asleep till the sun peaks in through the window.

(that`s it for this chapter)

Well there you have, the smex scene and yes Mizore is pregnant here are the pairings

MattXMizore

TsukuneXMoka

ShadowXKurumu

GineiXMrs. Nekonome(don`t ask)

YukariXsomeone i don`t know yet

Power tree i`m going to do it using power levels

Full rider matt: 100,000

Matt, Kuyo: 13,000

Alt moka, full moon Ginei: 10,000

Shadow: 9,500

Kurumu, Mizore, normal moka: 9,000

Ruby: 8,500

Yukari: 7,500

That about rounds things up for this chapter, and again i will be encouraging fanart if anyone wants to draw them for me, i planned to but i suck at drawing so any skilled artist out there please draw it and i will use your OC if you want. Anyways thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Musica here with a few announcements, okay first on the list i got a youtube channel it`s called Musica Ssj4, and tomorrow i`m going to do a QnA so leave your questions here or on google+(name is also Musica Ssj4), and when i get a twitter ill be taking questions there. And for questions on i`ve gotten here we go.

Guest, asks(and i copied and pasted it so you all know). Good story but the pages are a little short. Other than that I have no complaints, but I do have questions. 1.) will you go through season 2 of the anime as well? 2.) if you do will Matt meet mizore's mother? Like I said good story, and maybe if you do hit season 2 have Matt show kokoa (moka's violent little sister) not to mess with his friends specifically Moka while he's around.

And here's my answer, i tend to make things longer now, i just have been dealing with school so i don`t have as much time as i would like, i will go through season two to make it 15 chapters(yes this is the season finale for season 1). Matt will meet Mizore's mother so don't worry and yes Kokoa will see a not so happy side of Matt that only that his friends have seen. Well i`m going to give shoutouts to my followers and the people who have left reviews. Shadow Joestar Captain James H00K RedBurningDragon Great Saiyaman54 Dungeon Wyrm and slasherbro64 thank you so much for following and reading it means so much to know that you like this story and i hope you all stick around for years to come.

Enough of the sap and ass kissing, time to get this show on the road.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 6

A fight of fire and a brother's wish

As Matt walks out of the club room from planning a trip he is shoot with webbing and carried off, and who ever is dragging him is stopped by a fire spear to the heart. "You didn`t have to kill her brother" Matt says as he burns off the webbing, "I wanted to fight you on fairgrounds little brother" Kuyo help his brother up.

"You have my attention" Matt says as his motorcycle dives to him and stop next to him with and has on it, a shotgun and his chain. "I will not hold back brother" Kuyo says and his fire envelops him and he turns into a fox standing on his back legs and has five fire tails. "Went to your full power right off the bat" Matt says as his hair and flesh boil and he becomes the ghost rider but is not yet at his full power as Matt grabs his chain he is surrounded but the school police

" **I don't want to hurt them brother send them away"** Matt/Rider says and someone shoots him in the back with spikes but it does not faze him, **"i warned them"** Matt/Rider says as he turns around and demon walks over to the person and as he looks into his eyes he turns to pile of ash, then he shoots a chain out of his hand and it hits a girls shoulder and after a few seconds in pain she two turns to ash, Kuyo rushes Matt and jumps onto his back and spews hell fire down his back and that makes Matt/Rider fall to the ground and his flame goes out then he hears Mizore and the rest of his friends.

"Matt or Rider don't you dare die on us" Tsukune yells and Matt's fire sparks back and he sits up and as Kuyo goes to unleash his hellfire on Mizore Matt pulls him back and throws him into a tree, but it was shape shifter and Mizore is hit with a huge blast of hellfire, this makes everyone turn to face her even the ones their fighting. Then a new side of the rider is shown **"not my Mizore!"** a full Rider says and his body become full hellfire and the flames go blue and he turns to face Kuyo.

" **Is this what you wanted Kuyo, the full power of the last true demon"** an angry Ghost Rider asks, and all traces of Matt seems to fade as he walks to Kuyo, Kuyo launches a barrage of blue hellfire blast, Ghost Rider keeps walking towards him the ground burns as he walks and Kuyo rushes him and Ghost Rider stops him, "please have mercy" Kuyo pleads and cowers in fear, **"sorry all out of mercy"** Ghost Rider picks him up and looks into his eyes **"your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain"** kuyo screams and his eyes catch fire and his skin drys up to the bone and everyone looks on in fear as Matt the younger brother sends his older brother soul right back to hell.

Shadow walks up to his once old master and opens a portal to hell and he send Kuyos body to hell with his soul. "Matt, Mizore is okay look" Shadow points out as Ghost Rider turns around and, the Ghost rider turns back to Matt and he walks over to Mizore.

Matt pulls Mizore into his arms and cries and she rocks him, "i`m okay matt don`t worry" she says as she pats his back "i`m sorry Mizore, i killed people today" Mizore looks into his eyes. "You did it to protect me" she says "and the rest of us" alt Moka says and she locks eyes with Matt, "you're far too strong for me to face Ghost Rider" alt Moka says as she put the rosairo back on and she collapsed into Tsukune's arms, after a few minutes Mizore gets up and hand Matt his brothers necklace that Kuyo took from Matt`s old friend. "I think you should have it back" Mizore says as she walks back to the club room.

 **~a few weeks later at the beach~**

"To think most people have forgotten about Kuyo" Kurumu says to Shadow, "yeah i wonder how Matt feels" Kurumu agrees as they look over to a once cheerful Matt and wonder what is going on, since that day Matt has not been the same.

' **Matt quit being a little bitch and go swim and forget your brother'** the rider tells him and Matt gets up and walks to the water, "fine i'll do it if your sure it`s here" Matt says out loud and starts to swim out to the deep waters of the ocean Kurumu flies out to save him but he shakes his head, "my true weapon is here i must get it myself" Matt says and Kurumu tries to talk him out of it. "Kurumu shut up i need to get my knuckles back" Matt dives into the deep water.

Many minutes pass and Matt does not surface tell the water boils and he is shot out from the water and has two bracers made of red obsidian that cover his whole hand on both arms and he laughs as he sits up, "man i should have never thrown them away" he says as he hits them together making sparks, "Matt that was stupid!" Mizore says and she slaps him "do you have any idea how long you were down there?!" she yells as she cries on his shoulder. "Mizore i need my true weapons" Matt says as he hugs her and kisses her cheek, "besides you never know when i'll need them" then the gauntlets fade and Yukari hits Matt's head with her wand.

Later in the day Yukari goes to the top of hill to look out over the ocean and that`s when another person walks over to her and sits down, "it's a very good view" the lady says and smiles at Yukari, "yes it is" as Yukari scouts away afraid of this new person, "please don`t worry i`m a witch like you" she says "oh okay well my names Yukari" she says and the girls nods and smiles "mine is Ruby", as she says that Tsukune and Matt walk up the hill.

"Matt why do you need the gauntlets so bad?" Tsukune asks and Yukari calls them over, "guys this is Ruby" she introduces them and Ruby goes to cast a spell on Tsukune but Matt blocks it and is red gauntlets show blocking the spell, "Ruby stop hurting humans" as Matt says that Tsukune gets up, "i`ll go get the others" Tsukune says and he takes off down the hill and he turns back and Yukari is running a little ways behind him and then the top of the hill catches fire as a huge killer plant raises up with Matt held up by vines, "to think the ghost Rider was nothing more than a lie" as she says that Matt smirks and a deep red fire surrounds him, **"Ruby you are too easily controlled, that dead grandma has you right where she wants you if you let me down now i`ll free you from her"** Matt/Rider says and she tries to tear him apart but the fire within holds him together.

 **~Tsukune and the others~**

"He told us to go to the house and to set it on fire and he`ll do the rest" Tsukune pants and he gets a lighter, "what if he needs help?" Mizore asks and Shadow steps forward, "i`ll be there for him" Kurumu nods as Shadow looks back and they run to the house and Shadow runs twords Matt.

"So we just burn down a house?" Kurumu asks, "yeah but he said may be some plant monsters" Tsukune replies and he kicks down the door and and Tsukune throws the lighter on the cloth curtains and the catch fire. They run out as the place lights up like halloween, "our parts done i wonder if Matt and Shadow are okay". As Moka says that Matt walks back carrying Shadow and Ruby, "their all tuckered out" Matt says as he walks into the fire and as he does the once burning building vanishes, "i could use some candy now" Matt says as they walk back to their camp site.

(that`s all)

Sorry this chapter was short, i just did not have any ideas for it i hope you like it still, go check out my youtube channel Musica Ssj4 please and thank you. Musica signing off


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone it`s been awhile since i've done a chapter, mainly because there has been some stuff going on lately so i have not been able to work as much on this as much as i would like, so this chapter takes place of the beginning of the second season of rosairo+vampire. I have to go off the anime since i have yet to read the manga so bare with me if i have been fucking up to much, but never mind that i just wish you all have a good read. Now on with the chapter.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 7

A new year and a baby

It was a normal morning for Matt but over the past few months since his fight with Ruby the new grounds keeper, the school headmaster ordered Mizore to take up living with Matt not like this mattered, but there was something different it's been almost a year since Matt and Mizore had sex.

**'Well time to get the day started partner'** the ghost rider says to Matt as their baby girl Raven starts crying, Matt walks over to her and picks her up and rocks her in his arms. "I never saw you as a good father type" Mizore says as she walks over to Matt, "well i always wanted a kid but i didn't know i would have a little girl" Matt responds and is shut up by a kiss from Mizore then she pulls away and covers her nose. **'Kids got a stinky'** ghost rider says in a patrick voice from spongebob, "man for a girl she stinks worse than most guys" Matt says as he sets her down on a sheet, that Mizore laid down on the bed. "I`m going to go get a shower" Mizore says as she goes into the bathroom while Matt changes Ravens diaper.

Someone knocks on the door while Matt is making breakfast, "if you got a key come on it if you don`t go away" Matt says and Mizore hits him with a pan, "that might be my mother, it`s parents day you idiot" Mizore goes to open the door and it`s Moka and Tsukune, "sorry we gave our keys back to you" Tsukune says and smirks "you know Matt you would look good dressed up as a maid" as he says that he feels a pair of eyes and hears a pan get picked up, "you know i would" Matt says as he turns around and puts some eggs on plates and hands Moka some tomato juice.

"So Matt do you think your dad is coming today?" Moka asks and Matt shakes his head, "no he is no longer of this world" Matt says as he hands Mizore a thing of baby food so she can feed Raven. "So Matt who watches Raven while you two are at school?" Tsukune asks, "oh Shadow should be here soon, he is the one well him and Ruby switch every other day but i know Shadow is always watching" Matt says and opens the door to let Kurumu and Shadow in, "Kurumu told him to" Matt smirks and they all nod now understanding. "Sorry i forgot to tell you all" Kurumu giggles and Shadow still looking more like a girl then a boy shrugs, "i wanted to help more" he says and goes over to Raven, "i`ll do my best to protect her as i do every time" Shadow says as he picks up a plate of food and starts eating along with the rest of them.

"So Moka it`s the start of a new year, and it`s parents day, so do you think your dad will be here?" Tsukune asks and Moka shrugs as she looks down, "no i don't think he will".

"Well today is not a day to be sad" Kurumu says and Moka gets up, "yeah we should be get going or we`ll be late" Moka says as she smiles and holds onto Tsukune's hand and walks out.

"Don`t worry Matt i`ll be here to watch after Raven" Shadow says and Matt nods, "okay you know what to do, so only let me, Mizore or any of our friends got it" Matt says and Raven laughs as Mizore kisses her forehead and Matt smiles and he gently rubs Raven`s head".

"Okay Shadow i`ll be by for lunch" Kurumu says and he smiles, "well i`ll be here" he says as they walk out and Shadow locks the door when they all leave.

 **~in the classroom~**

"Okay people at lunch time parents will be allowed to visit classrooms" Mrs. nekonome says and she goes over the assignment for the day. And something catches Matt's eye as someone walks past the doorway, something about that person was all too familiar something that the rider needed to tell him 'yo Rider i need help can you find out who just passed the doorway' Matt thinks and the Rider answers **'i have an idea she to was familiar to me as well, like i've seen her before i`ll get right onto figuring out who she is'**. Rider responds and he fades and tries to find out who the woman was.

Tsukune's pokes Matt's side and whispers, "Matt what`s up, something the matter?" Tsukune asks and Matt whispers back, "i just got a funny feeling about today that`s all" Tsukune nods and Mrs. Nekonome notices the two boys talking and she has them come sit in the first row of the room.

 **~After class~**

"Okay you're all free to go see your parents" Mrs. Nekonome says as people start to leave the class, **'well partner i have good news and bad news'** the Rider says to Matt and Rider continues, **'that girl that we saw was your mother, the bad news is your dad really is dead'** the Rider says and Matt giggles 'yeah i knew that my dad was dead, but knowing my mother is alive, that`s a shocker' Matt sighs and Rider does the same.

"Hey matt come here i want to meet someone" Mizore says and Matt walks over to Mizore, and he is greeted by a woman behind Mizore. "Matt meet my mother Tsurara Shirayuki" Mizore says and the woman steps out from behind Mizore and smiles and hand a lollipop to Matt and he takes it and puts it in his mouth, feeling cold he shrugs it off. "Matt may i ask you something?" Tsurara asks and Matt nods, "how can you eat that the lollipop i gave you? it was made special for Yuki Onna" Matt smiles and his eyes flash fire, "Ghost Rider" as he says that a woman in all black walks up behind him. This makes Mizore and her mother back away knowing who she is, "are you Matt Blaze, son of Johnny Blaze" the woman asks and her soft voice strikes Matt as wired even for a monster. "Yes i am why do you asks" as Matt turns around to come face to face with someone that looks like him only much more feminet, "Matt i`m your mother, Karina" she says and smiles her eyes to flicker with a light blue flame, "i`m the last efrit, otherwise known as a fire goddess" she puts a hand to Matt's cheek but he catches her hand.

"Why do you want to be in my life now after you left me, Kuyo and dad?!" he yells out sad angry and confused. Shadow along with Ruby bring Raven to Mizore, and Shadow sees Karina and gulps and looks down to Matt crying and he looks back to Karina as she kneels down to him and she pulls him into a hug, "Matt had i known what you and your brother were going to become i would have stayed but i thought i would hurt you" she says as she rocks him, Matt hugs back and buries his face into her shoulder blinking out tears. "M-Matt your mother is the goddess of fire, how did you not know this?" Tsurara asks. "Because Tsurara i left when he was born, seeing that him and his brother were not fire gods i had to leave, but the became other beings of fire, Matt the Ghost Rider being the strongest being of fire, and his brother a fox demon. Both of them could have become a fire god nonetheless, but i can see Matt likes the life he has here" she said while she caught a glimpse of Raven Mizore and Matt's daughter. "Okay we should be going to lunch i can feel that my Tsukune needs me" Matt says as he jokes and Shadow and Ruby leave to go clean the lunchroom knowing what hell as just happened.

 **~lunchroom~**

"What the hell happened here!?" Matt and Shadow say in sync, "alt Moka and Ageha Kurono" Tsukune says as he runs behind Matt, "Kurumu's mom is scary and has huge tits" Matt sighs, "did she hurt you jerk" Tsukune shakes his head, "no but she`s a bitch, bitch" they laugh and Ageha goes to slash at Matt but Karina makes a fire shield, "they are just having a bit of fun, Ageha so please try to behave" Karina says making Ageha step back seeing Karina, and she gulps "w-why are you here?" Ageha asks and looks to Matt who demon walked in front of her, "that`s my mother" he says and there was a slight hint of Rider but it was mostly Matt. "son back off she doesn't know better" Karina says as she walks over to Matt and pats his shoulder and sits down at a table everyone hesitant at first to sit but after a few seconds but they all sit the only two not hesitant were Matt and Tsukune, who seemed to be happy to meet Matts mom.

"So Mrs. Karina why did you come here?" Tsukune asks and everyone but Matt and Tsukune seem scared, "to see my last son, and granddaughter" Karina says "but please just call me Karina or Matt's mom" she continues and Raven starts crying making most of the people left in the lunchroom turn to face them and Matt sighs and starts to sing. Ovtlier-Break

After a few minutes Raven stops crying and she settles down, "do you have to do that every time?" Karina asks and Matt nods, "yeah i tried having the song played on my phone but she likes having me sing it instead" me says as Raven sucks on her thumb and Mizore takes her from Matt and kisses her forehead. "But all in all she is easy to take care of" Ruby says as she brings Mizore a bottle of milk.

 **~Outside after school~**

"So yeah Ageha that`s what makes my skin look so good" Shadow says as he smiles looking more like a girl then boy so no one really cared, "use less moisturizer and your skin won't look oily" Ageha nods, "well thank you Shadow, and i had no clue that you're a boy" Shadow giggles and nods, "yeah i get that a lot" he says as Kurumu holds his hand.

"I`m sorry your parents could not make it Moka" Tsukune says and she hugs Tsukune, "it`s fine Tsukune, you guys are my family" she says and she hugs him. "Moka i have to know something" Tsukune asks, and she nods "do you have feelings for me at all" Tsukune asks and her smile fades, "i don`t know do you have feelings for me?" Moka asks and before she can say another word Tsukune stops her by Kissing her but after a few seconds he pulls away, "hey have you seen Yukari today?" Kurumu asks as she walks over to them, "no why" Tsukune says and he looks around and Matt walks over to them, "Mizore went home with Raven, Ruby and Shadow are with her as well, while we go look for Yukari" Matt says as Karina and Yukari walks over to them, "guys don`t worry i was spending time with my family" Yukari says as the group sighs, "okay thank god you're okay" Kurumu says and they decide to go back to Matt's and Mizore`s room for dinner, "so i guess this is good by mom" Matt says and she stands shoulder to shoulder with him, "yeah for a while, but know that if you pray i`ll come" as she says that she catches fire and vanishes, "i know mom" Matt smirks.

Matt heads home with one thought in his mind, 'will i be able to defeat alucard or will i lose myself'. **'Partner you will win you`ll have me there to help you, now we should go home before everyone gets worried'** The Rider assures him and he walks into his dorm room and everyone is fighting as usual. 'This is a good life' Matt chuckles to himself.

(well that`s it for this chapter)

Okay well this was a semi easy chapter, but i don`t think i`ll be posting another one for a while now on this story that is, i intend to start my new one "Night Raids Saiyan" i hope you all show it the love like you have with this one please and thank you. leave a review of ideas for a filler chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone i know this story is my most popular one and closest to being done and i think this story has been to me one of the three i`ve done it`s been the best but my first one would have been the best if i didn't fuck up the first few chapters and i`m sorry for that. Night Raids Saiyan will be better but i'm not going to be working on it for a while and i`m sorry i have not been working on them as much as i would like and i want to do more but i just don`t have the time trying to get my youtube channel going with the stupid stuff youtube is doing right now was not the best idea but i would like to thank all the people who read this and leave a review i`ll be taking request for another story since i`m not going to work on Night Raids Saiyan for a while, and i hope you all enjoy this new chapter and Moka`s sister will see what happens when you trash the Riders "baby" aka his motorcycle. Anyways here we go.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 8

A new year

 **~Matt`s Dream~**

"Okay so tell me mother what is alucard?" Matt asks his mom and she looks up to him and she looks down, "a vampire that is destined to kill the Ghost Rider and the person who carries him" she says and hugs Matt, "your the last Ghost Rider so you're the one who will fight him". Matt wakes up when Raven starts crying.

 **~The dormroom~**

"Raven you can`t keep waking daddy up" Matt picks her up and rocks her in his arm, 'damn how does Mizore sleep through her crying?', Matt jokes to himself even the Rider is asleep, "Raven i have two more years of school left and tomorrow is the new year so i need to get my sleep" Matt says and she puts her hands on his face and Mizore sits up, "come back to bed love" Mizore says and Raven grabs for Mizore and Matt gets back in bed with Mizore and Raven.

"Matt she's a clingy little girl" Mizore says and Raven falls asleep in Mizore's arms, "just like her mother" Matt jokes and is shut up by a kiss from Mizore, "shut up and go back to sleep we have a new year tomorrow" Mizore says and Matt nods pulling Mizore into his arms and he starts to sing a song.

" _You've done it now_

 _You've gone and made a big mistake  
and I can't allow, you to think you can just walk away"_

 _"So turn around, and face the piper you're gonna pay  
'cause the end is now  
this is gonna be your judgement day"_

 _"A cheap shot  
that's the way that you play the game  
I was blindsided, things will never ever be the same"_

 _"Nice guys, it's said they always finish last  
but bad-asses, always kicking asshole's ass"_

 _"kick it"_

 _"You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
there's no forgiveness this time  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
It's my business, your mind  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
I'm burning these ones to the ground  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
I'm gonna Bring you down"_

 _"You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay"_

 _"No more chances,  
No more excuses, no lies  
your stories ending, time to say your goodbyes"_

 _"Nice guys, it's said they always finish last  
but bad-asses, are always kicking asshole's ass"_

 _"asshole,  
kick it"_

 _"kick it"_

 _"You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
there's no forgiveness this time  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
It's my business, your mind  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
I'm burning these ones to the ground  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
I'm gonna Bring you down"_

 _"You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay  
You're gonna Pay, You're Gonna Pay."_

Matt sings Raven and Mizore to sleep and while he does Matt thinks back on the year and how he found his mother and not wanting to kill Kuyo and how much it hurt him but his brother need to be stopped and finally, having his own family and the friends he never had and he would never let anything bad happen to them. **'That`s a good way to look at things my friend',** The Ghost Rider says and Matt nods, 'i know you'll always have my back' Matt thinks and the Rider shakes his head, **'you have so many friends that will always have your back, but you need your sleep i'll be awake if anything happens i`ll let you know'** The Rider says and Matt drifts back into a deep dreamless sleep.

 **~Next day~**

Matt gets up and unlocks the door and Tsukune walks in, "morning bro" Tsukune says and he gets a soda while Matt drinks a cup of coffee, "moka and the others coming?" Matt asks and as he does Shadow and Kurumu burst into the room and grab the sodas Matt has set out for them and Mizore walks in with Raven and Raven is laughing while Matt is relaxed in the chaos, "good cup of coffee" Matt says and Shadow pokes his shoulder, "food?" he asks and Matt opens the fridge and Shadow cooks up some ham and eggs for the group.

"Nice to see all my old students together" Mrs. Nekonome says and Gine laughs when he sees Matt's dorm room in shambles Matt just shakes his head and a few minutes later Shadow dishes everyone up, and they all enjoy a meal. "So you really are a boy?" Gine asks and Shadow nods, "yeah i just look more like a girl" Matt gets another cup of coffee and Yukari laughs while she's holding Raven, because Raven has her food all over her, "guys someone needs to clean Raven up" Mizore sighs and gets a warm damp rag and wipes Ravens face clean, "she is a messy one" Gine says and Mrs. Nekonome stands up, "well i hope to see you all at the gym in twenty minutes" she smiles and walks out the door and once she's gone Matt and the Rider think something is up with her, 'i`ll ask her later' Matt thinks to himself and Tsukune bumps him, "come on bro we need to go" Tsukune says and Matt nods and gets his school stuff for the day and they all leave for the gym. And as they leave the room Ruby stays behind to watch after Raven and Shadow goes to work on the grounds for the day.

 **~Gym~**

Matt sits in the front row with Mizore and the rest of his crew while the new teachers are introduced along with new students as Matt gets up to get a drink of water he feels a sharp pain in his neck, **'FUCK SOMEONE JUST MESSED UP OUR RIDE'** The Ghost Rider says and the floor around Matt boils and bubbles everyone from last year gulps and a shorter girl runs into Matt.

"Watch out you jackass" she says and goes to slap him but he catches her hand barely keeping himself from burning her right then and there, "are you the one that crashed my motorcycle?" Matt ask and everyone can hear a hint of Rider in his voice and one student gets Mokas attention and they point to Matt and the girl trying to get out of his grip and as Moka gets up Mizore follows her, "so what if i did it was a piece of junk anyways" she says and the whole room along with the teachers gasp and they back up, "that bike was my dad's" Matt says and he starts to crush her arm and she screams out in pain and the headmaster walks over to him and he makes Matt let go, "during school hours no fighting Matt but out of school i don't care what you do as long as you don't burn anything" he forces Matt to the ground.

"Ms. kokura why did you touch his bike" the headmaster shakes his head and she puffs her cheeks, "it was in the way to the bending machine, and i don`t move for anyone i`m a s-class vampire" she says when she sees Moka, the headmaster shakes his head, "The Ghost Rider is a triple Z-class monster and since he's the last i would have to say he's in god-class monsters much like myself" the headmaster keeps Matt on the ground and Mizore comes over to him and makes Matt look her in the eyes, "let the headmaster deal with her, let's go sit down" she says and Matt nods and the headmaster lets him up and they walk back over to their seats. "Honestly pissing off the Ghost Rider was not a good way to start out your school year kokura" the headmaster says and escorts her to the detention hall.

 **~Outside where kokura trashed Matt's bike~**

Matt walks over to once was a motorcycle and he sets it back up right brushing the dirt off and he picks up broken parts, "Ms. Nekonome could i have a few days off while i fix my dad's bike?" Ruby walks down the steps with Raven and Mizore walks over to them and she takes Raven, "i guess but you'll be put behind a few days and that's not a good way to start off the new year" she confirms and Matt takes off his good jacket and Tsukune pulls a chair and Matt sents his jacket on it than gets to work on fixing the motorcycle.

"Moka who was that who trashed Matt's bike?" Tsukune asks and Moka sighs, "my sister" she says and Tsukune is hit in the back of the head with a bicycle, once Matt hears this he sits up and sees Kokura curve stomping Tsukune Gine goes to tackle her but she knees him in the jaw and that sends him running and then Matt has an enough, **"you know what they say"** The Ghost Rider says and he snaps and chains lift Kokura into the air and he motions his hand down and she is held down to the ground, the others just stay back and Raven laughs and giggles and The Ghost Rider turns to them and demon walks over to her, **"watch daddy kick some ass"** he says and she giggles and touches where his nose would be and he demon walks back over to Kokura, **"the headmaster isn't here to save you this time"** he says and he flicks her forehead, **"from now on whenever you sleep you'll see your death, and no matter how hard you try to change it you`ll see another death and you'll feel the pain"** he lets her go and she goes to kick him but Alt Moka stops the kick, "your lucky to be alive" she throws her leg down and Kokura tries to hug Moka and Matt summons his chains, "i`ve let you live twice now why should i give you a third chance, first you trash my dad's motorcycle than hurt my bro Tsukune."

Alt Moka runs over to Tsukune who and she put her rosairo back on, "ugh stupid pink haired bimbo" as Kokura says that the chains let her go and Matt picks her up off the ground, "look i don't care what beef you have with your sister but when i'm around you better not hurt my friends" when he says that he becomes the Ghost Rider again, Kokura kicks The Ghost Riders jaw out of place and he puts it back in and summons his chains holding her down and he demon walks behind her and he looks into her eyes and shows her hell and the demons that want her soul and she falls down and goes into a seizure, "you had to be shown your fate" Matt says once he`s out of Ghost Rider mode.

As Matt walks away from Kokura, the school nurse runs over to her and tries to comfort her, and soon after the seizure stops and Matt goes back to working on his motorcycle, everyone even Mizore scared of the dark side to Matt, "hey are you okay bro?" Tsukune asks and Matt sits up, "this motorcycle is the only thing i have left from my father who is dead, and i`ve scared a girl for life how do you think i feel" Matt says almost crying and Raven being almost one crawls over to Matt and reaches for his face and he picks her up, "daddy" Raven says and everyone smiles and Mizore walks over to them and Raven looks at Mizore and reaches for her, "momma" she says and Mizore is almost bought to tears from happiness and she nods, "yep your momma and daddy" Mizore says and she hugs Raven smiling and Matt sighs and pulls them into a hug and after a few seconds he lets them go, "i should go fix my mess" Matt says and he gets up and goes to the school hospital to fix Kokura's memories.

As he gets there he finds the headmaster doing what he had come to do, "your luck Ghost Rider that the damage was small" he says and turns to Matt, "i came here to fix my mess" Matt says and the headmaster smiles, "you are a one of a kind Ghost Ride" Matt nods, "i guess but i need a way to say sorry but i didn't want to lose my bike since my dad died that's all i have left of him" Matt says and the headmaster nods and walks with Matt out of the room, "did your mother tell you, your fate" Matt nods and the headmaster stops, "what your mother never told you was that Moka is the key if her rosairo is broken alucard with come" Matt shuts his eyes, "i pieced that together myself" Matt says and the headmaster sighs, "well you have a baby girl to get back to so shew i`ll watch over Kokura for the night, you need your sleep" the headmaster says and Matt runs back to his dorm room for the night.

(that`s it for this chapter)

Well this was not my best chapter but i did have fun doing it, good news is two more chapters to go and it`s over i may do a sister series but that is a big if, also i might discontinue Night Raids saiyan all it is a heat magnet so yeah i`ll just get rid of it and do something else but i'll let you all decide in the reviews, so yeah that`s it for this chapter Musica signing off


	9. Chapter 9

Well lets just get right into this chapter, 1 more to go and this story is over. This will be kinda like the calm before the storm.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 9

King's Awakening

 **~Matt's House~**

 **'Wake the fuck up Matt'** the ghost rider yells to him and Matt sits up and Mizore tries to pull him back down. 'It`s the day before the trip to Mizore's home land' Matt says back and the ghost rider claps and Mizore sits up as well "we don't have to go for another day Matt so why the rush?" Mizore laughs at him, "well ghosty is excited to get away from the school" Matt shakes his head and Mizore pins him down, "do you think we could have another baby?" Mizore sits on him, "sounds like a good idea but we should have Raven be at least three years old" they agree and Ruby walks in holding a one year old Raven.

"Morning momma and pappa" Raven says and Ruby sets her on their bed and Raven snuggles close to Mizore.

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you yesterday Mizore, but today me, Tsukune, Gine, and Shadow are going to town today" Matt says and Mizore nods, "have fun" she says petting Ravens head. Matt gets dressed and takes a shower while Mizore cooks breakfast.

As Matt walks down stairs the front room is crowded with his friends, no family Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Gine, Shadow, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and Raven. **'Our big fucked up family'** , the ghost rider says to Matt and laughs, 'yeah but like you said our family' Matt says to the ghost rider and he puts his leather jacket on and gets his eggs and bacon, "so Gine, Tsukune, and Shadow. Are we still go for our plans?" Matt asks and Tsukune nods "we can`t miss this for the world", "besides we need some guy time" Gine says and Shadow agrees while he is eating.

Matt and Tsukune got up from their seats and Gine followed them outside, "go on Shadow guys need guy time" Kurumu says and Shadow gets up and follows them outside.

"Okay so where are we going?" Gine asks and Matt hops onto his motorcycle, "we going to the human world" Matt says and Tsukune gets on behind Matt and he grabs Matt's chest, "damn muscular as ever" Tsukune jokes and they all somehow fit onto Matt's motorcycle. "I have an idea let's go get tattoos" Matt says and Tsukune shivers, "does it hurt?" he asks and Matt shrugs, "a little but it's like a bee sting" Matt says and Tsukune nods as Matt starts the motorcycle which drives like there is not weighted down at all.

Matt reaches the tunnel and the two side carts on the motorcycle squeak as he drives and Shadow gulps worried he'll fall off and die, "honestly this is amazing" Gine says and Matt keeps driving and the four of them pull over to a biker stop, 'wow they have them in japan too?' Matt thinks to himself and he steps inside and the other three follow him up to the counter, "what will you have" the bartender asks and Matt thinks back to his time in america, "four inks and a shot" the bartender nods, and he leads them to the back to wait for the previous person was getting a tattoo.

"Matt whats does 'four inks and a shot' stand for?" Gine asks and Matt nods, "we get four tattoos and a shot to fight to have them free" the other three nod and Matt stands up as the other person steps out from the private room, "next" a girl's voice says and Matt steps into the room, "i`ll get mine first" Matt says and he describes the tattoo he wants, a flaming skull surrounded by barbed wire, after an hour or two Matt steps out with the tattoo on his right shoulder, "wow thats cool" Shadow says and Gine gets up, "i`ll go next" Matt nods.

Gine sits down in the chair and describes that he wants a wolf head in front of a moon this one does not take as much time as Matt's and after GIne gets his Tsukune sighs and stands up, "i`ll go next" he says and Matt puts a hand on his shoulder, "ask for a skull with vampire fangs and blood dripping down from them" Tsukune nods and Gine shows off his new tattoo to Shadow, "Matt did you bring us out here to get tattoos to show of what type of monster we are?" Tsukune asks and Matt sighs, "yeah and you have vampire blood so yeah" Tsukune nods to Matt's answer, "fine i'll bite" Tsukune says and he goes into the room and tells the artist what he wants like Matt told him too.

Tsukune's takes a bit longer but after her gets it he shows Matt and the others what he got and how he only cried a little bit, "okay so it's my turn" Shadow says and he goes to get his and describes that he wants a hell hound surrounded by fire. When he steps out of the room he comes out crying and he sniffles, "that hurt Matt" he sobs and Matt pats his head, "but did you get it?" Matt asks and Shadow nods and rolls up his sleeve, "yeah so we have to fight now?" Gine asks and Matt nods, "unless the tattoos were free which i know they are not" Matt walks out from the back and the others in the bar stand up and Matt smirks, "now come on you're all going to fight the son of Johnny blaze" a woman says and Matt looks over to see his mom and she smiles, "and my son" the people sit down and Matt and the others walk over and sit with her, "i knew you owned this place mom" Matt says and she shrugs, "looks like your dad did rub off on me a little bit" she says and they laugh a little bit, "so i take it you four are having a day to yourselfs?" she asks and the groups nods.

"Well since you're in my bar let me get you something to eat and drink" she says and Tsukune nudges Matt and he motions over to his mom's chest that was showing quite a bit, "dude thats my mom" Matt slaps the back of his head, "oh is my son looking at his mom and having dirty thoughts" she jokes and this makes Matt get flustered, "relax son, and Tsukune don`t tease your bro like that" she says and Gine looks up and down "man Matt your mom is hot" he says and this flusters Matt more, "okay boys stop, i don't want my son to die of being flustered" she giggles and they laugh but Matt sinks into his seat, "okay boys i have a favor to ask you all" she says and they look to her, "don't let Kokura find a special mirror" they tilt their heads, "what kind of mirror is it?" Shadow asks and she looks at the group, "it will reveal your true forms, along with Moka's which is something i don't want to happen" Matt nods knowing what she's getting at, "if she makes Moka look at it, Alucard will be awoken" Matt says and his mom nods, "correct now can i trust you four?" she asks and Matt looks to the other three then back to his mom, "yeah don't worry mom" Matt says and she sighs, "okay i`m putting my faith in you four".

 **~Matt and co leave the bar and head home~**

The four would be riding back to Yokai Academy, "hey Matt can we stop and get something to eat?" Shadow asks and Matt pulls over at a McDonald's, "their food sucks" Shadow says and Matt rolls his eyes, "you should have ate the food my mom got for you, not decline it because of an old grudge" Matt says and Gine, and Tsukune start giggling and Shadow pouts, "i'll get you a medium fire and a drink" Matt says and the two walk in so Shadow can eat.

"Hey Tsukune, so have you and Moka hit it off yet?" Gine asks and Tsukune sighs, "sexualy no we haven't, but yes we are a couple". Gine nods, "yeah both me and Mrs. Nekonome know it's wrong but we hit it off a while back" Tsukune falls off Matt's motorcycle, "what the hell Gine, you did it with our teacher!?" Gine shakes his head, "your teacher, also i`m graduating this year so it's fine" Tsukune stands up, "but Gine she's way older than you" Tsukune says and Gine shakes his head, "she twentytwo, and i'm seventeen almost eighteen"he says and Tsukune sighs, "guess it can't be helped" Tsukune says, him and Gine wait for Matt and Shadow.

Shadow and Matt walk out and they load up and Matt has to kick start the motorcycle which Tsukune don`t move and Tsukune slaps Matt's ass, "nice view" Tsukune jokes and Matt sighs, "easy big boy i bite back" he says and the other two gulp thinking Tsukune is going to gut burnt and Matt just drives back to the tunnel and back to Yokai Academy.

 **~Yokai Academy student stores~**

"Mizore, can we talk about something?" Moka asks and the two walk over to the candy aisle, "what is it Moka?" Mizore asks and Moka looks down, "how do i seduce a guy?" Mizore giggles, "is this about Tsukune?" she asks and Moka sighs and nods. "Well Moka dear just talk to him about it, he's is no Matt but he'll get it and things will be fine" Mizore smiles and gets Raven out of her stroller, "but have Tsukune wear protection" Mizore says and Moka nods, "are babies that bad?" Moka asks and Mizore nods, "they may be cute but when they are a daddies girl, they want dad to hold them and rock them tell the fall asleep" Moka gulps and looks at Mizore, "that or turn on loud music" Mizore and Moka go back to shopping and hear Matt's motorcycle outside and it stop.

"Okay so we have to find Kokura guys she might have the mirror already" Matt says and the others nod and Tsukune points to inside the store and the girls of the group walk out to them.

"Hey guys whats up" Kurumu asks and the four boys nod, "Kokura may or may not have an item that could end the world as we know it" Matt says and looks to Mizore and Moka, "we need you guys to protect Moka at all costs from Kokura" Matt says and they look to Moka, "when her rosario is on and she is in her true form, the king will be awoken" Matt says and he Turns away from the group, "Matt be safe" Mizore hugs him and turns around and kisses her deeply, "don't worry i'll be fine just keep Moka safe and everything will be alright" Matt says after her pulls away from the kiss.

"Okay Matt what are we going to be looking for" Shadow asks and Matt nods, "a short reddish orange, haired girl with a mirror with a bad attitude" Matt says and Shadow nods, "okay got it" he says and Gine nods "the narrows it down pretty good" Tsukune is talking to Moka and they kiss, "don`t worry Moka i`ll be fine" he says and the four boys leave the area but Ruby and Kurumu notice something about Shadow almost like he's excited to find Kokura.

 **~Cafeteria~**

Shadow had been sent to the Cafeteria and he happened to find Kokura who was walking out of the bathroom, "Kokura do you have the mirror?" he asks and she gulps, "n-no i don't know what your talking about" she tries to hide her bag, "don`t worry i want that mirror for myself i want to get out of this body so let me have a look and you can go" he says with a smirk and she hands him the mirror and in the mirror is shown the king of all vampires, Alucard the last of a great line of vampires, Shadow turns into Alucard and the sky goes black and storm clouds covers the sky and it starts to rain blood.

" **It's time"** Matt and Ghost rider say and he becomes the ghost rider and he walks through the academy to the cafeteria ready to fight, "one hundred percent" Matt says and he becomes full ghost rider and he gets his red demon killing gauntlets, as he walks a chain appears across his upper body, Matt holds his hand out and a demon killing shotgun appears in his hand.

 **~Matts dorm room~**

"What's happening" Kokura walks into the dorm room behind Gine, who has her arms in a double arm bar. "Alucard has been awoken" Tsukune says and he looks to the window, "and so has the ghost rider" Mizore tires to go to Matt but Moka and Kurumu stop her, "Mizore you'll just get in the way, beside you have to watch after Raven" Kurumu says and Mizore is forced to sit down.

"But we can't just let Matt fight on his own!" Mizore yells and she starts crying, "don't worry my son will win" Matt's mom says and she looks at Tsukune and Gine, "the tattoos you have i made sure to give you two and Matt some of my power" she says and sits down, "the only thing we can do is wait" Mizore slaps her, "that is the father to my child out there and your son we have to help him" she says and she falls to her knees crying and Kurumu gulps and looks to Matts mom, "right now Matt is dead, there is only the Ghost rider".

Mizore looks to Kurumu, "the only thing the demon king and god fear, is the Ghost Rider when he is in complete control" Matt's mom says and Tsukune gets up, "i think it's time for me to help and not be helped" he says he is covered by a black zimbiote, "I owe the Ghost Rider for helping me and my host" Tsukune would now become a Hell Spawn the being said to rival the Ghost Rider, both are made from making a pact with the devil of being the son of one who had the pact.

"My real dad was the Hell Spawn so i'm now what i hated" Tsukune chuckles being in control and Matt's mom would smile, "this was not something that i expected in a thousand years, the Ghost Rider and Hell Spawn working together" Moka gulps and looks to Tsukune, "don`t worry Moka i won't hurt you but we can talk later i have to help my brother" Tsukune says and he opens the door and he gets a red cape and two demon killing pistoles, "Gine keep them safe or i`ll kill you" Tsukune's voice would be slightly deeper and demonic but nothing like the Ghost Riders. "What did he mean when he said 'help my brother'?" Moka asks and Matt's mom smiles "both the Hell Spawn and Ghost rider were twin angels turned into demons so in truth Matt and Tsukune are twins" she sighs and smiles "only i did not give birth to Tsukune" she says and locks the door after Tsukune jumps up into the air and he flies off to the last place he could sense Matt.

 **~Roof of Yokai Academy~**

"Never thought i would fight you Matt shame you're the Ghost rider" Alucard says and the Ghost Rider stands there **"Matt's not here right now he'll take your message after i kill you Alucard"** he says and Alucard laughs "AHAHAH you and what army?" he says and Tsukune now in full Hell Spawn, **"an army of brothers"** he says his voice almost as demonic as the Ghost Riders, **"what are you doing here"** the Ghost rider asks, **"this boy Tsukune is the son of the first Hell Spawn and besides if anyone is going to kill you it's me"** he holds out his hand and the Ghost rider takes his brother's hand, **"when this is over i owe you"** the ghost rider says and tsukune shakes his head, **"talk later fight now"** Tsukune says and they rush Alucard and the fight begins.

to be continued…..

So well what do you all think, Hell Spawn as Tsukune not being useless anymore fuck yeah. I anyways this will be continued next time, sorry this chapter took so long i had to do a lot of research on Hell Spawn and Ghost Rider i think i`ll make the next and final chapter the best i can do hope you all come back next time Musica singing off.


	10. Chapter 10(the end)

To think this is it, the last chapter i knew it would take time but this is a first, i`ll have to make this better then all my others, but how can i simple i be the best i can. May not be what everyone likes or wants, but i'm going to try and cover almost everything in like the last three episodes to the anime Rosario + Vampire, but with my twits to them of course but this chapter will mainly focus on the legend of "Spawn and Ghost Rider" my version, now i guess i better end what i started lets fucking do it.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Final Chapter

The end of Alucard

The Ghost rider had rushed Alucard first and was followed by Spawn who managed to use his demon killing pistole to get five shots into Alucard's shoulder.

"Ouch that hurt you cunt" Alucard summons his army of demons and sends them after the two, **"just like home right Spawn?"** the ghost rider says and Spawn nods and he gets spikes up and down his arm, **"this is going to be a blast"** the two start slaying the demons and Alucard pushes the two brothers back when he sees an opening.

"You two are pathetic" Alucard spits and Spawn warps chains around Alucard and Ghost rider looks into his eyes and Alucard screams at first and then laughs, "you kidding me i have no soul to burn" a demon stabs Ghost Rider and the blade melts and and Spawn slams the demon to the ground killing it by forcing spikes to go down it's throat, **"we have to get through the demons to get to him, which means one of us will have to fight the demons, the other will fight with him"** Spawn says and Ghost Rider looks to him, **"we have to let loose"** Ghost Rider says as his fire burns hotter and Spawn gets a green evil aura to him, **"will the school be okay?"** Spawn asks and Ghost Rider shrugs.

"You two think you can fight an arm of hell i laugh at you" as Alucard says that the demon run back to the portal that brought them to the school and the ones that don't make it are either get shot or rip apart by chains.

The demon's return with their berserkers and the ground opens up and the goddess of fire Ifete, **"looks like you boy's need a hand"** she says and Ghost Rider sighs, **"thanks mom"** Ghost Rider says and he charges Alucard and brings out his demon slaying gauntlets and he starts punching and slamming Alucard, "you kill me you kill Shadow" he coughs up blood, **"not my loss"** Ghost Rider says and flaming spikes lift the vampire off the ground, "what about Kurumu?" Alucard says and Ghost Rider shuts his eyes, **"Matt is not here this is all Rider"** he says and Spawn brakes off one of his spikes for Ghost Rider and he rams it through Alucards heart nearly killing him.

"You'll have to live wi-" Alucard is cut off and Shadow gets a hold for a second, "t-thank you for ending my suffering lord of flames" Shadow smiles and Ghost Rider turns back to normal, "Shadow i'm sorry but i wanted to let you live as long as possible" Matt says and Shadow spits out blood and sighs, "don't worry i`ll be at peace" Shadow says as Matt turns back to Ghost Rider he puts the shotgun to Shadow's head, **"silver will kill you and Alucard for good, is this what you want?"** Ghost Rider asks and Shadow nods and the moment Ghost Rider pulls the trigger Shadows head explodes and the spirit of Alucard is finally defeated.

Ghost Rider turns back into Matt and Spawn turns back to Tsukune, "i take it you knew?" Tsukune asks and Matt nods, "ever since he was created he was made to keep Alucard sealed and asleep but Alucard woke up when he saw Moka in her true form", Matt explains how Shadow was just like Moka and that he was meant to be the thing to keep Alucard asleep and sealed away.

"And you and i were failsafes?" Tsukune asks and Matt nods, "kinda but we were never meant to be alive at the same time" Matt says and Tsukune pats his back, "so we should go back and tell the others we are okay" Matt and Tsukune look back to the goddess of flames, "hey mom can you be a teacher here next year?" Matt asks and she sighs and nods, "yeah it will pay better than the bar" she says and Matt and Tsukune slowly walk back to the dorm, they try to miss the blood puddles but they have to walk through them.

~Back at the room~

"Guys look it stopped raining" Kurumu says and the group looks out the window and Mizore spots Matt and she runs out the door and jumps down to him shortly after Moka does the same with Tsukune.

"You two are alive!" Kurumu says and she looks around for Shadow, "what happened to-" Matt cuts her off, "he saved us so i could deliver the final blow, but he had to use a spell that would take his life" Tsukune looks to Matt and he nods, "yeah he did so much to save us" Kokura goes to say something and Gine covers her mouth and he shakes his head, she looks to him and she gets how much Kurumu loved Shadow and that he was never evil, but the thing inside him was.

Kurumu would be crying and Matt would kneel down to her and help her up, "Kurumu he was a good friend, i know the pain you feel, and i`m sorry you do" Kurumu would hag Matt and Mizore would pet her head as she cries.

Kurumu would fall asleep in tears and Matt would take her to her dorm and lay her on her bed as he left his mom would be outside the door, "you should have told the truth" she says and Matt sighs and looks to the sky, "mom i don't think she would have liked that, and Shadow was the hero today", Matt says as he walks past his mom and she walks with him, "you're so like your father you know" she says and Matt would smiles, "yeah i hear that all the time" Matt says and they walk to his dorm room.

~A Week Later~

Kurumu had stayed close to the others and Matt's mom had brought her biker buddies to help clean and fix up the school.

"Hey shrimp been a while" a biker says to Matt, "yeah sorry but i don't remember you" Matt says as he would be tuning up his motorcycle, "figures, your mom and dad liked to keep you and your brother out of this life" the man said and he handed Matt his ratchet wrench, "i`m John Winchester, an old friend of your dads". Matt sits up and looks at the man named John, "your Sam and Dean's father?" Matt asks and John nods, "yeah they said hi" Matt smiles and shuts his eyes, "tell them i said hello" Matt goes back to work and John stands up and walks to his car and drives off.

Matt's mom sits down next to him and looks at Tsukune and the rest of the group, "you know a time will come when you and Tsukune will have to fight right" she says and Matt sighs, "mom i won't fight him, yeah Spawn and Ghost Rider may have to fight but we won't, so don't go thinking we will" Matt says and he turns on some music, Otherwise - Die For You. Matt continues his work with rock music and soda.

"Tsukune what's Kurumu been up to?" Gine asks and Tsukune shuts his eyes and looks down, "nothing, she hardly ever leaves her room, let alone let anyone into her room, she only comes out when it's Moka and Mizore there but me and Matt get the door slammed in our faces". Matt wiped the oil off his face, "done" he said to himself and Mizore brought him his lunch, "thanks babe" Matt says and he opens it to find what to him is a five star meal, "did you make this?" Matt asks as he takes a bite and she nods, "it's fucking amazing" Matt would start scarfing it down.

"How does he eat that much?" Moka asks and Tsukune puts an arm around her, "think he has to feed himself and the ghost rider" Tsukune says and Moka nods, "oh that's cool" she says and Moka looks at Tsukune and she bites his neck taking a drink of his blood. Tsukune sighed and pet her while she drank and then the bus pulled up.

"Tsukune run" the driver says and a man in a black cape walks over to them and he sees Raven and grits his teeth, "why did someone let this child live" as he says that Ifrit appears behind him, "that's my granddaughter bitch" he would turn to face her, "still she is part human" he says and kokura limps over to Moka, "what did you do!?" Tsukune says and the man flicks Tsukune away.

Matt catches him, and looks to the man. "Valad go home you're drunk" Matt says as he changes into the Ghost Raider and Tsukune becomes Spawn. **"Valad i`m going to give you five seconds to go back to your shit you call a castle"** Ghost Rider says and Valad rushes the two but Spawn holds up his arm and it becomes a shield and Valad steps back and gulps, "you two maybe good for this school" he says and walks towards the tunnel, "have tonight" Valad says as he vanishes from sight and Matt turns back to normal and so does Tsukune. "That was new" Moka says and she walks over to Tsukune and Matt.

"Boys are you alright" Matt's mom asks as she looks around and hugs them both, "you maybe strong but Valad is the only son of Alucard so he's much stronger than you think and if he was to kill one of my babies" she sniffles and holds them close.

"Mom we're fine so stop crying" Matt tires to get away but he is held still and Tsukune chuckles, "well i had to make sure my baby boy's were okay" she lets them go, "say mrs. Blaze can we have a party tonight?" Tsukune asks and she nods, "yeah but we'll have to get Kurumu out of her room" Matt stands up and walks to her room.

"Best way to do this is force her, worked with me" Matt says and the group stops him. "Matt your the last person she wants to see" Moka says and Mizore hands him Raven, "the best way for her to get over a loss is to face the person who did it" Matt smiles and hands Raven to Tsukune, "the worst she can do is claw me" he says and walks towards Kurumu's dorm and Yukari walks out of it.

"Oh Matt just the person i need" she says when she notices him. "Can you please throw her out of the room and into the showers, while you're at it force feed her" Matt walks up the stairs, "go to the others Yukari for your safety" she flinches and runs down the stairs and to the others when she hears Matt kick the door open.

"No not you murder" Kurumu says as Matt picks her up. "Time for you to get some air" Matt walks down the stairs and he tosses her into the girls bathhouse, "Kurumu if you stay hooked on Shadows death, you're going to end up like me" she starts crying, "a demon hunting murder" Matt says she tries to get out of one of the windows but chains seal them shut "Kurumu if you lock yourself away from the world, you'll lose everything you love. Tsukune, me, memories of Shadow and all your other friends no family" Matt continues "your choice right now will determine your fate get a shower or not that is the first step" as Matt says that he hear running water and sees Kurumu's mom in the trees behind the bath house and he hears a voice in the back of mind that was not the riders, 'thank you for saving her' and with that the voice leaves.

 **~Later that Night~**

"Okay looks like we are all-" Moka is cut off when she sees Matt returning with Kurumu and Tsukune nods, "looks like Matt saved the day again" Mizore says and Raven now able to walk goes running over to him, "pappa" she says while she runs and Matt picks her up, "hey how's my baby girl" he says and she giggles holding onto him. "And my other girl" Mizore kisses him and she hugs him, "better knowing we don't have to buy another leather jacket" Mizore giggles and Raven reaches for her.

"So he got you out of the room" Gine says and she nods, "he reminded me that i need to live for Shadow" Kurumu smiles and looks down, "he also made me take a shower and eat, so he owes me" Tsukune and Moka smirk, "if you can beat him at singing he'll do you a favor" Tsukune says and Kurumu laughs, "are you kidding no one can beat him" Moka giggles, "yeah we can if we all do it together" Tsukune, "guys versus girls" Tsukune suggests and Gine and Matt walk over to him. "You three won't have a goddamn chance" Matt says and Matt's mom laughed, "bitch please they have me" Matt laughs, "mom i don't mean to be an ass but you can't sing for shit", Matt says and she gets flustered and they walk away from each other.

 **~Guys Matt's Room~**

"Okay what songs will we do?" Gine asks and Matt thinks, "i know i`ll go last and i`ll sing Monster- by skillet" Matt says and they nod, "yeah and i`ll do something like carry on my wayward son- kansas" Gine says Tsukune thinks for a minute and taps his forehead "i could do Stan Bush- Dare" the nod and laugh and someone knocks on the door. "I`ll get it" Matt says and he gets up and opens the door.

"This Matt's place?" one of the two guys ask, and the other rubs his eyes, "Dean that is Matt", Matt chuckles "Sam and Dean come right in actually just the two we need" the other look to the duo and Matt opens his closet, "we have a fucking band now" Matt says and he start getting out instruments, cords and amps.

"Damn how much stuff do you have?" Gine asks and Matt walks out in an old red jacket, "wow i remember that thing" Dean says and Sam looks at their list, "what's this?" he asks and Tsukune explains how they are getting into a singing battle with their girlfriends and mom, "wow with your mom on the team Matt they will lose, yeah she's hot as fuck but can't sing for shit" Dean says and Matt sighs, "yeah i know" Sam laughs with the others "dude you just said your mom's hot", Matt shrugs "well she is the god of fire".

They stop laughing and pick up and instrument. Gine on drums, Dean on rhythm guitar, Matt picks up the Mic, Tsukune on bass, and Sam on lead guitar. "We look fucking badass" Dean says and They decide to play a song Matt loves, No More Words- EndeverafteR.

 **~Girls Moka's Room~**

"We are so fucked" Kurumu says and the others nod, "why did we have to include Matt?" Mizore asks "i know he's my boyfriend and husband to be, but why does he have to be so good at singing" Matt's mom sighs, "he does get it from his father in a way stupid ghost rider" she groans and they pick a song from the spice girls. "Are you sure that will work?" Moka asks and Ifrit nods, "yeah my son will never see it coming". She smirks and they start practicing.

 **~The School Gym~**

"So you all ready to lose?" Dean says and Kurumu rubs her eyes when she sees him. "Mrs. Blaze who is that?" she asks and sighs, "Dean, and the other one is Sam, old friends of Matt's" Kurumu slaps herself to stay focused and Matt walks over to his mom, "also we have to do something we didn't practice before today" he smirks and his mom sighs, "deal" she was slightly pissed and ready to lose now.

"Okay i think we should go first then" Mizore says and Ruby sits down in the bleaches with Raven and who looked pregnant, "what say you Matt?" Matt nods to Dean question, Matt hands his mic to Mizore and she taps it, "don't worry it's on" Matt says and he goes and sits on the bleachers with Ruby and she hand Raven to him.

"Okay we got this" Kurumu says and Mizore breaths deep, "this song is called Carry on my Wayward son by Kansas".

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

 _Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion_

 _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

 _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

 _Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

 _I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say_

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason_

 _My charade is the event of the season_

 _And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know_

 _On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

 _Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

 _I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say_

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Carry on, you will always remember_

 _Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

 _Now your life's no longer empty_

 _Surely heaven waits for you_

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _For there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_

As Mizore stops singing she opens her eyes to see half the gym is filled and Matt walks over to her and kisses her on the lips, "good job babe, but now it's my turn" Matt is handed the mic and he clears his throat and takes a drink of water, "this is one of favorites Dare by Stan Bush".

 _sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you keep going (going) Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned The fire in your heart is growing (growing)  
You can fly, if you try, leaving the past behind Heaven only knows what you might find_

 _Dare, dare to believe you can survive You hold the future in your hand  
Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand And you can win, if you dare_

 _Everybody's trying to break your spirit Keeping you down Seems like it's been forever (ever), oh  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it Saying it's the last round Looks like it's now or never (never)  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light Fighting for the things you know are right  
Dare, dare to believe you can survive The power is there at your command Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand And you can win, if you dare_

 _Dare, dare to believe you can survive You hold the future in your hand  
Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command, oh  
Dare, dare to keep all your love alive Dare to be all you can be  
Dare, there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory Dare, dare._

As Matt and the others finish Mizore does what he did to her, "i don't get how you can even sing like that?" Matt's mom says and pats his head, "once again you are the best" she says and they start to clean up, "hey Matt can i ask you something" Kurumu tugs on his sleave, "sure what's up?" Matt turns to look at her, "is Dean seeing anyone?" she asks and Matt nods, "yeah last i checked he is", Kurumu pouts, "why do all the good ones have to be taken?" Matt sighs and looks around, "besides they are going back to America soon, they are here on a job" Matt explains how they are demon hunters like he was and to a point sill is, "so Kurumu i don't think you want to get to close to them" he says and she nods.

 **~Weeks Later~**

Matt and Mizore had been shopping for Raven and Sam tapped on his shoulder, "Matt i need your help, Dean has done something stupid" Matt turns to face him, "what is it?" Matt asks and Sam shuts his eyes, "he's become a knight of hell and you're the only one who can save him" Sam explains how it happened and Matt nods and looks back to Mizore, "i'll do it but i don't think i'll be able to come back after it though".

"Is that what you want you have a family, i sure their is another way" Sam puts his hand on Matts shoulder, "it's not that, i won't have the money to come back" Matt sighs and Sam tilts his head, "is that it, you but leather jackets out the ass and you won't have enough to get a fly back to Japan.

"Okay Sam i want to go and be back within a month, next month is Raven's birthday" Sam nods, "okay sounds good" Sam says and Mizore walks over with the cart and her smile fades when she sees Matt shut his eyes, "Mizore i have to help Dean" Matt says and she hugs him and kisses his cheek. "But Raven's birthday is next month" Mizore sobs, "i`ll be back by than trusts me" Matt walks Mizore and Raven home.

"Okay count down the days starting now, i will be back in two weeks i promise you" Matt says and he walks out of the room and gets on his motorcycle with Sam and the two leave.

 **~A Week Later~**

"When will Matt be back?" Gine asks and Mizore would be brushing Ravens hair, "he has one we-" she is cut off by a knock on the door, Mizore would set Raven on the floor and open the door, "Matt" she says and Matt steps in but he would have a scar down his face over his left eye, "Mizore" Gine and Tsukune get up and run over to Matt and tackle him to the ground, "why did you have to leave all of a sudden?" Tsukune asks and Matt sighs, "one of my old buddies need a hand" Matt holds up his right off and he would have no hand.

The people there gasp but Matt laughs and he shows his hand, "just kidding, now where's my daughter" Matt says and Raven walks over to him "daddy" she says with joy and she hugs him once he picks her up, "my friend said you beat the bad guy" Raven says and Matt pats her head gently, "yep she's right" Matt says and he sets her down, and Mizore kisses Matt, "she has power of fire and snow" Matt smiles, "the spirit of fire and a snow fairy".

A week and half later they would celebrate Ravens birthday and soon after Moka would give birth to Tsukune and her son, Mrs. Nekonome would stop teaching for the rest of the year and Matt's mom would fill her spot, and they last year the group would be together Matt and Tsukune would hug and go their own paths, Matt, Mizore and Raven would go to live on the mounting with Mizore's family. Tsukune would have Moka and their son Shadow come live with him tell they could find a house, Kurumu went to America and started hunting demons with Sam and Dean, and lastly after two years of waiting Matt would go see Kuyo and they would talk and Matt would leave his brother with a picture of his niece and nephew, during the two years Matt and Mizore would have one last kid Fox and they would live out the in peace tell the teen years of Raven and Fox.

 **The End**

I can't believe it, it's over. I honestly have no words right now except thank you for your time, and sticking with me till the end of this story. I never imagined it would take so long but i wanted to leave as few loose ends as i could. So all i have to say is thank you and see you in my last chapter of Saiyans of DXD. i love you all and hope you had a good time reading.

Musica signing off, one last time.


End file.
